New Outfit
by KatySummers
Summary: Severus picks up a new outfit for Harry, and Harry loves it - a lot.


Harry lay in bed with a file in his lap. He'd been working on this case for nearly a month, and was starting to get more than a little frustrated. There hadn't been anyone killed – yet – but he knew it was only time before the vandalisms and robberies took a nasty turn. He sighed and rubbed his eyes, frustration making his magic pulse. He heard the bathroom door open finally and he smiled and looked up to see Severus emerge in his long black dressing gown.

"Took you long enough," he laid the file on the nightstand and sat up to reach for Severus's cheek. He nuzzled Harry's hand and huffed a laugh.

"Impatient brat," he said fondly.

"Yes, but your impatient brat," Harry said as Severus sat next to him on the bed. They had been married almost eight months and he was still amazed that Severus was finally completely his. He leaned in for a chaste kiss but Severus had other things in mind, he grabbed Harry's face between his large hands and kissed him passionately and possessively. Thrusting his tongue into Harry's mouth and exploring it for the millionth time.

No matter how many times they kissed, it always managed to steal Harry's breath away. He pulled back a moment to say something to Severus, but he had noticed his dressing gown had fallen open a bit, revealing more black silk.

"What - ?" Harry was about to ask, but the man just stood from the bed and turned to him with a sly smile.

"I saw you ogling a few choice items when we were shopping last week, so…" Severus trailed off and opened his dressing gown and let it fall off his shoulders. Harry's mouth went dry and his cheeks flushed at the sight in front of him.

Severus was wearing a tiny pair of lace panties that sat low on his slim hips and hid none of his half-hard cock through the material. A pair of silk stockings ran up to the top of his thigh and garters held them in place. Severus turned once and Harry groaned at the sight of Severus's fantastic ass and the lace thong. He turned and walked back over to the bed and Harry quickly kicked the duvet down and pushed off his pants revealing his rapidly filling cock and let Severus straddle his hips.

Harry's hands flew up to tangle his fingers in the shoulder-length, inky hair. Severus rested his forehead on Harry's and he whispered, "Do you want to fuck me in knickers, or be fucked by me in knickers?"

"You are so hot," he panted, "please, let me fuck you." Severus groaned something that sounded vaguely like yes, and reached in the drawer on the nightstand for lube. He lay back on the bed between Harry's legs to pull the panties off, but kept the garter and stockings on. He sat back over Harry, and flung the knickers at his face. Harry grabbed them and inhaled deeply before throwing them off the bed and grabbing Severus for a fiery kiss, swallowing the little moans and whimpers he made.

Harry reached for the vial and coated his now straining member before teasing Severus's hole with slick fingers. Severus pulled back and growled, tweaking one of Harry's nipples, making him moan. Severus sat back and reached behind him to guide Harry's prick to his entrance, while Harry stroked his straining erection.

Severus sank down and they both moaned at the sweet pleasure. Once Harry was completely sheathed inside Severus, moaning and panting, Severus pinned both his hands above his head and looked him in the eye.

"You don't come until I tell you to," he said fiercely, and Harry just nodded, too lost for words. Severus lifted up and slammed back down hard on Harry's dick; with Harry bucking and moaning underneath him. He lifted up again and slammed back down just as hard and started a fast, hard rhythm. He threw his head back and moaned, fisting his own erection as he fucked himself on Harry.

Harry planted his feet on them bed and began to thrust up into Severus, making him shake and moan as he rubbed Severus' prostate with the tip of his prick.

"Sev – Sev – I'm gonna – ah! " Harry panted and Severus stopped. He looked down at Harry and stroked his member faster, the sheen of sweat on his chest made him seem to glow over Harry. Harry batted Severus's hand out of the way and jerked his cock hard and fast as Severus ground himself on Harry's dick.

Severus threw his head back and moaned long and loud, "Come, Harry, Harry, come!" He yelled as he jerked his hips and his prick throbbed and exploded all over Harry's chest, come spurting in long stripes. Harry thrust into him once, twice more before Severus's spasming hole milked Harry's cock and he came inside Severus shaking and moaning.

Severus collapsed on Harry's chest and he slipped from Severus with a squelch. He rubbed Severus's back and grabbed his wand to clean them up. He flipped them over and settled his head on Severus's chest, wrapping an arm around his waist.

"I love you," Severus sighed into Harry's unruly mop of black hair.

Harry hugged him tighter, "I love you too."

They sat in silence for a few more minutes before Severus reached for his wand to extinguish the lights.

"Harry?" Severus asked settling back into bed for the night with his husband. "Did you cast the protection charms?"

Harry bolted upright in bed and looked at Severus.

"Shit."


End file.
